Exemplary embodiments described herein relate to a method for managing power of an energy storage system connected to renewable energy, and more particularly, to a method for efficiently managing power of an energy storage system connected to renewable energy according to characteristics of renewable energy and an energy storage device, such as a battery.
Renewable energy generally refers to combination of new energy and renewable energy. Renewable energy refers to energy generated by converting existing fossil fuels (i.e., new energy) or generated by converting energy such as sunlight, water, precipitation, and biological organisms (i.e., renewable energy). For example, renewable energy includes sunlight, solar heat, bio, wind power, water power, etc., and new energy includes fuel cells, hydrogen energy, etc.
An energy storage system (ESS) refers to a renewable energy generation system, such as solar energy, connected with a power storage system that stores renewable energy or surplus power from a power system in a chargeable and dischargeable energy storage device, such as a battery, and supplies power to a load if necessary. Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-0138611 discloses an energy storage system connected with a renewable energy generation system.
Generally, the energy storage system connected to the renewable energy generation system charges a battery with renewable energy or power from a power system and supplies power to a load through any one of a renewable energy, a power system, and a battery when power to the load is required. Interest in the renewable energy and the energy storage systems is increasing. System complexity is also increasing since the energy storage system needs to charge the battery using a plurality of power supply sources and needs to supply the power to a load. Therefore, technologies that may be optimized according to the characteristics of the renewable energy and the battery and to more efficiently manage storage and consumption of energy are required.